The New Guy
by mockingdelena
Summary: Jacob Black is new in town and there's no stopping the ladies. He could have any lady but all he thinks about is getting the innocent Renesmee Cullen as his -mentally and phisically. An historical romance. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**AN; Hey readers, I'm glad you gave this story a shot. It's all human, all about Renesmee& Jacob and it's in the 19th century, the beginning of 1800. That means no TV. If you're a fan of _The Vampire Diaries _you'll get it LOL Just read it and tell me what'cha think. Thanks alot. :D****London,**

* * *

_**RENESMEE'S POV **_

Everybody was talking about him. My friends. Even my mom seemed to flutter of excitement when they said his name out loud. Stupid man of a brat. Sorry, even I cuss, even though my mom forbid me too, I bet she's the only one in this house that believes in God for Christ sake. Yes, only Jesus. I decided to hate on men. Especially when their last names begin with a B. A couple of months ago Mr. Berger asked me to marry him after we had a few weeks planned with dates and walking trough the park-attractions. I almost committed to him before he nearly undressed my by himself and covered my neck with saliva. Elena continued to pull the strings of my yellow dress more tighter on my back for me.

I gasp.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cullen but you're mother told me to combine the strings around each other more tighter. We don't want that accident to happen again, my lady" Elena said with her French accent. I hate men with British accents. Elena is quite adorable and very helpful, that's why I chose her to be my maid.

And she was totally right. Last week we went to visit an old friend of my dads as I was wearing my new dress.

Inhale deeply Renesmée. I blushed as I looked down when the scene keeps repeating in my heart shaped head. They immediately pushed my second maid on the streets because she didn't combine the strings on my back very well which made my dress fall down when I stood up from my seat.

I hope daddy's friend, who's name is Carter by the way, didn't mind when it exposed my half see trough gown underneath my stuffy dress. He already has a wife. Pervert. He was double my age.

Later Elena braided my bronze hair and let it flow over my left shoulder and not even ten minutes later we went downstairs where my parents were waiting. We were planning on going to the market today, I insisted. There were some beautiful things out there. Almost every weekend.

"Oh sweetie, you look lovely like always" Mom insisted.

Dad almost stopped her with his crooked smile. "Bella, I don't think -"

I shook my head. "Mom, by now I should already know, but I don't. If you think I'm pretty, fine by me, just don't tell me the same thing every time you see me, thank you" I stared at her shocked face for a moment. "By the way I look like crap, It's not even noon" I hope I didn't offend Elena with that one. I gave her an innocent smile joyfully and walked pass her and dad where our butler, Joe, opened the door for us.

I talked to mom like this before, but she was way too mother-ish and I'm sure she understands and won't be upset. My dad didn't complain this time. I'm a full-grown woman now and soon will find a man who I will get married with and that will love me for eternity. I thanked the butler and he went out looking for a horse carriage.

I was just hoping we wouldn't see Mr. Black, the newcomer in town, even though I don't exactly know what he looks like.

Joe jumped out of the carriage first to open the door for us. I see that it was pretty busy downtown this time of the year. Always permanently.

Elena came with me, of course I insisted again so my parents wouldn't mind. I want to buy her something new, make her go out. I can't let her left alone in our huge villa with only trees and flowers around us. My mom chose the house, so we can always wander around the forest, which makes it so scary when it's dark at night. That's a reason why I always come home before 8 o'clock. And of course my dad is still worried about me like I'm still twelve. Which I, too, always was he says. I hate it.

I smiled as I felt the sun shine on my face. Soon winter would come back again. It's a cruel season. Blame 'God' for that.

I took Elena's hand and led her trough the crowd. I don't do this a lot, but I really like Elena and she's one of the few friends I've got. Most of them can never be trusted.

Me and my parents went separate ways. Mom always went searching for diamonds and dad always had so follow her and sigh. I wonder if I would be like that someday. They seem happy, so yeah..

Some people that walked by nodded at me, but I only remembered a few of those faces. I just smiled back politely. Elena did the same.

"Haven't seen anything interesting yet?"

Elena looked at me questioningly and shrugged. I send her a playful accusing look before I went to a random table that seemed clean, and not too expensive. The table carried a bunch of scarves and the lady behind it on a chair said she made them herself. I was quite impressed and gave her a bright smile.

"Umm, I'm just looking for something new for my friend here.. Like a scarf!" I picked up one which I liked and smiled at the woman. She just cocked up her eyebrow. I rate 40 years old.

"Knock yourself out then"

I guess she didn't know me. I was royalty. I wish. Wel, at least we were close to the people who owned this town. That made the Cullens well-known. "I will" I answered hesitatingly. People can be so rude sometimes.

I barely noticed Elena taking the scarf out of my hand as I send the woman a daring look. I caught her gaze.

Inhale deeply Renesmée. "How much for this scarf?"

"10 euros" she answered careless.

"Say whàt?"

"You heard me"

I laughed. "Seriously m'am, this one's probably worth 3 euros!"

"I made them so they probably are more worth"

"Eww, no. Now I definitely do not want them anymore. Elena, put that down!" I commanded her, but I saw the pleading look right in her eyes and sighed. I whined actually.

"Jake, this little girl is threatening me. Do something!" Old sales lady say _what_?

"Do not call me that! I am very mature for my age thank you very much" I said raising my voice, not even looking at the guy she gazed, not me. I looked down at the table, planning just to jump over it and give her a kick in the guts. If I have to I'll take down the guy's nuts too. Oh Renesmée don't make a fool out of yourself. Daddy will kill you, I said to myself, almost mentally kicking myself.

The guy, a big one actually, took her hand and pulled her out of the chair.

"I'll handle this, Sue" He said politely with a smile on his face. Like he could smile at that stupid scene. When 'Sue' was out of sight the good looking guy turned to face me and stood there a little uncomfortable leaning on the table with his hand.

He smirked at me. Breathtaking. "You really shouldn't threat those kind of lady's you know"

"If you can call that a lady" I shot a glance in the direction she went to.

"So why exactly?"

"Can I just take this scarf and give you 3 euros?"

He frowned teasingly. "I think she said 10"

I whined again and looked at Elena apologizing. "I'm sorry. If my dad finds out I spend that much money on my maid we're both dead" She nodded understandingly.

"It's okay.. But you can buy me one for Christmas!" We both giggled.

"Wel err.." I heard the handsome man murmur. I smiled at him automatically. "Yes?" "How about five euros?"

"Aww, thanks, but I already said only 3 euros"

"Four"

"Three"

He bit his lip as he looked at me. "Fine"

Elena and I shrieked as I gave him the money but didn't let go. The handsome man looked at me and couldn't help but smile. I let the money go with a grunt and she immediately placed the scarf around her neck.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Elena smiled brightly. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm Renesmée Cullen" I extended my hand towards him and he took it in his big hand. His russet skin was so soft… I began kicking myself mentally again. But then he did the most magical thing. He brought my pale hand, which looked even more pale next to his and lifted it up to his lips. He pushed his soft lips on my hand and I almost shuddered.

"I already thought so, I already heard so much about you. Jacob Black" He winked and I gasped. Jacob _B_.. So this is our famous guy.

"Wait, what do you mean you heard so much about me?" I asked way too curiously.

"I guess you'll have to figure that out then" Jacob _B _winked at me before he took a seat in Sue's chair. I also noticed he almost was fully dressed in black.

I shook my head and turned to Elena and took her hand. Before I turned around and gave him a brief smile and he was grinning at me. I didn't ask anymore questions, I just wanted to get out of here. I've heard so much of what those kind of men do. I have to admit he's handsome. Manly handsome. So muscular… I bet he was on steroids. I've seen better.. Oh who am I kidding.

"I hope I'll see you again soon, Ms. Cullen!" I heard him shouting as I got in between the crowd. I turned around but he was already out of sight.

Before we went back home again Elena and myself spend another hour looking for some jewelry instead. The sun was still shining, lucky for us, as we got home. When we had dinner later it was completely silent as always. I think my head went red when I thought back of Mr. _B _from in the afternoon. Mom brought us all out of our thoughts which surprised me and made my heart go pounding as I forgot the thought of my subject of the day.

"So..." She began hesitatingly. I cocked an eyebrow up and dad looked at her in anticipation. He wasn't used to someone talking during dinner.

"Yes my love?" He took her hand. _This better be good_.

"So too bad we didn't see Jacob Black at the market right?" Mom started talking like she held her breath for the last few minutes. Dad chuckled but looked confused too.

"Oh yes he was!" Good job Renesmée, by tomorrow you'll mentally have bruises all over your body.

Everybody, my parents, our maids and butler, looked at me. Mom was the only one who seemed interested. Elena who still had her scarf on smiled carefully.

It was quiet for a moment and you could only hear me taking a deep breath…

_I know it doesn't seem to bad, but soon I hope I won't get spanked by mommy again. Stupid scarf._

* * *

The next day went by slowly. I just spend in at home in the library. More slowly than I wanted. But the next day at the cafeteria went by way too fast. Aunt Alice send her butler to our house to tell me she wanted to meet me at the cafeteria down town. I immediately made Elena to put my yellow dress on again and made my way to Alice. I immediately noticed her and her flowery hat. She had Jasper with her too. He was just in a suite like usual.

Alice smiled and shrieked when she saw me and stood up to hug me as I hugged back.

"Aww, I definitely missed you!" I rolled my eyes at her and we both took a seat next to each other. Jasper was busy reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand.

We were silent again so I looked at her in anticipation. She came back out of her thought excitingly, making me blink more than usual.

"So did you see the new guy in town this weekend?"

I just cocked my eyebrow up. She was still waiting for my answer, like she asked it only a second ago.

I sighed. "Alice. Did you just made me come out here, which is more than half an hour away from my house, just because you wanted to talk about the 'new guy'? And the guy has a name you too know"

"Yes yes, Jacob Black, very handsome" Alice got interrupted by Jasper's throat getting cleared. Alice apologized and gave him a kiss on the side on his lips, he looked happier then. I tried not to laugh. Poor Jasper. He looked at me with an amusing smile and returned to his newspaper. Alice continued.

"I just met him Saturday and when I said my last name, instead of Jasper's, he looked surprised and asked if I knew you. I said you we're my niece, and he looked very happy so I offered him a date with you and-"

"Aunt Alice say whàt? What did you do now? You set me up with him? That is totally unbelievable!" I looked at her in disbelieve and sat back in my chair as I scowled at her.

"You don't have to yell my name at me you know, it gives us a bad reputation.." I heard her say in the background.

The door of the cafeteria opened when I did and I had to look away from Alice, so I looked at the door and my eyes widened. I gasp as I see that gorgeous smile on that persons lips.

Yes, Alice in unbelievable in a negative way, but a miracle in a positive way at the same time.

* * *

_**~REVIEW~**_


	2. Chapter 2 Rude girl

**_AN_: Thanks to the ones who reviewed. Guess this chapter is shorter, 'cause I just had to stop it there, cliffhanger I guess? ; )**

* * *

_**RENESMEE'S POV**_

Dear God. I mean Jesus.

"Alice, why didn't you say this? I would've put on a more appropriate dress!" I hissed at her as I checked if my hair wasn't a mess. This has not happened for a long time that I was drawn to a man. But I wouldn't be like one of those girls that use them and then just throw them away. I hope Jacob Black wasn't either.

"Wel, you're very welcome. And you seem to like him so much" Alice cheered. I scowled at her. "We're all planning on going to Mr. Parker's for some lunch" she continued innocently.

Renesmee inhaled and exhaled to make herself relax.

"Wel! We'll be going! I'll meet you there as soon as possible, me and Jasper are going there right a way" Alice stood up and practically had to make him stand up and drag him outside to find a horse carriage, what was everywhere on this street.

They just left me here sitting breathless and I chuckled in disbelieve as I shook my head. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly when someone dressed in black with the newest clothes for the new trend came to stand next to my table.

"Are you stalking me?" I snapped as I turned my head to look at him.

He looked surprised but looked at me amusingly. "Being all rude again, huh? It's just me so you'll be fine" He took a seat across me where Jasper had sat earlier.

I scowled at him.

"Now now, no need to be rude with me. I just wanted to see you again, all that thanks to your aunt"

I sat motionless. I was nervous and mad, but a part of me was glad that Jacob Black actually wanted to see me. I mean, many did, but this one was… something else.

I rolled my eyes at the door, where aunt Alice just got out of sight. "Yes. Alice really is something" I sighed.

"So I hope you haven't made any plans for today" he said hopefully. I just shook my head with a smile playing on my lips, which I couldn't help.

"I guess not… I was planning on reading some books I found in our library and was going to buy some new dresses…" the last part was a silent murmur as I saw his face looking at me. He seemed fascinated. I snapped out of it and took a deep breath. "Okay, I don't know why I just said that" I shook my head.

He tried not to laugh. "Go on" He said.

"But we don't want to be late for our appointment at Mr. Parker's, do we?" He didn't answer right a way so I continued. Me and my big mouth. It was small actually. "Or do you want to listen to how my boring day went?"

"Okay cool. I'll make it more exciting for you next time" He winked as he got up and offered me his hand. I've heard the word _cool _here and there, but really never used it. It's not like my family taught me. I put mine in his big hand like a few days ago and it felt comforting. We both smiled as we went of the cafeteria and Mr. Black called for a carriage. Almost the whole way we were silent besides him giving compliments about the landscape around us as we were almost at our destination. We sat across each other and I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I tried not to blush. Especially when he apologized that he didn't gave me any compliments. I cut him off before he could start one. Men gave me a lot of compliments and it never made me blush one bit, but Mr. Black could make me do that all day long with his beauty.

As we finally arrived after what seemed hours I smiled when I felt the sun shine on my skin again. Too bad it'll be winter in a couple of months again.

When we got inside and there already were some other guests. But I didn't see Alice or Jasper. Some people were familiar, but I barely knew them. We went to the back of the house and I immediately saw the beautiful, big garden that obviously was made by Mr. Parker. And more at the end of it, there surprisingly was a high edge of perfect cutted tree lined up in different directions that made it look like a maze. I never saw that one, must be new. Mr. Black stared at me again and was grinning when I returned my gaze from the garden to him. I smiled shyly.

By the time Mr. Parker came in the big living room and greeted us all, the room became more crowded but Mr. Black stayed close to me the whole time which made me comfortable. Normally I always came to this kind of reunions for fun with one or more family members, and Alice was nowhere to find.

I got a little worried when we got to the dining table where dinner was served. Jacob Black necessarily had to sit next to me. I didn't mind one bit. At my right sat a younger girl and she smiled at me as she noticed me looking at her. At her beautiful blond hair actually.

We started talking later when we started eating, and once in a while I noticed Mr. Black ogling me from the corner of my eye. I just ignored it and tried not to smile. As my tummy got full, Angie Smith, the girl next to me just kept talking to me, sometimes even with mouth full of salad. I even looked round to check if someone wasn't looking but sighed in relieve and she just continued her 'conversation' with me where I barely was aloud to speak. Awkward.

Everybody looked up when the door of the dining room opened and closed. My eyes widened for a second when I saw Alice and Jasper taking their seats and she smiled at me as she found my gaze. I sighed in relief. I noticed they barely got the chance to eat anything 'cause people started leaving the table and went to the beautiful backyard. I decided to go with them after looking Mr. Black in the eyes for a moment. Those dark, deep brown eyes that looked, actually stared at mine which was a little comforting. Angie broke the connection when she took my hand and led me to the garden with him right behind me. People sat at the benches against the stone wall and I noticed the sunset. It must be past 7 already. I've been here for 2 hours already?

Mr. Parker turned our attention to him as he began talking about some game. I had my attention on Alice who suddenly came to stand next to me, smiling proudly as usual. I just shook my head.

"…So because of the sunset I suddenly came on these thoughts for a game. All the girls go hide in the maze, and you're prince will go find you. Sounds exciting no?" Mr. Parker got some cheers of some young boys and girls in their teenage years.

I cocked up my eyebrow at Alice but she just shrugged.

Not a few minute later I was already somewhere in the huge maze just wandering around. I saw Mr. Black grinning when I turned around for a second while heading here earlier. I even heard girls shrieking from excitement. Totally not _Cool._ I first was practically running around but I catched my breathe first so I sat on a cold stone bench in a little clearing. At that moment I didn't hear anything. And it was getting pretty cold too.

I sat there for a while before seeing a little red tulip that was laying on the ground. I smiled and picked it up before bringing it to my nose. It smelled wonderful, like the ones in Alice' little garden. I felt some wind hat blew my hair a little bit in the air and I heard someone gasp.

I gasped too but when I saw him I sighed in relief. "God- I mean Jesus! You scared me, Mr. Black" I whispered. I saw the mischievous look on his face and noticed I dropped that tulip. He saw it too.

"Call me Jacob" I just nodded.

He came into the clearing with me and bend on his knees to pick up the tulip. I noticed he wasn't wearing his black cape anymore, just like in the dining room. And now I could see his muscles right trough his black tight sure. My eyes widened and I smiled a second before he looked up again. I blushed as he smiled at me and I took the flower from him and brought it to my nose again. We both just kept staring at each other, no words were said. He took my free hand and pulled me against him, our eyes never leaving each others. He sighed softly and took the little flower out of my hand and planted it in my curly hair. I giggled.

He had those dark eyes again that were piercing into mine again. My heartbeat sped up when I felt his warm arm around my waist pulling me even closer so I automatically put my hands on his biceps, kind of feeling them. He had his other hand on the side of my hip and then he suddenly made us both move to the left and then back to the right, going in little circles.

Then I realized. We were dancing.

Our eyes never moved, just our legs. He looked pretty serious, but I couldn't help but smile a little. I closed my eyes and laid the side of my head against his chest. This felt so good that I lost track of time and forgot everything. I didn't even noticed when we stopped dancing and just stood still. He even smelled so good…

"Renesmee!" I gasped for air when heard Angie's high voice but Jacob stayed calm. "We've been searching for you guys, people already are leaving" She smiled when I passed her, not looking at Jacob anymore and we searched a little before we could really find from where we actually came from, Jacob not far behind us, looking down with his hands in his pocket.

When we got back to the stairs that lead to the house I turned around for Jacob and Angie was already going inside. Jacob smiled brightly when he saw me and took my hand to bring me back inside.

Not much later we already said goodbye to some guests and Mr. Parker and we were already in a carriage on our way home. This time he wasn't looking at me, but we both looked outside and I noticed the sky was already dark. I've never been not-home this late. I bet it was already 9 o'clock when we got to my house. He first got out to hold the door open for me. Still in silent.

It was different from this afternoon where he had been so teasing, but I liked it. I'd rather have silence that all that chitchat. Only Jacob's voice.

I smiled at him. "I had a nice time"

He briefly smiled. "Me too, Nessie. Me too" My smile faded and I blinked.

"Umm," My awkward laugh shook a bit. "You consider me as a monster?"

"Oh.. No no! of course not" He stuttered. "I just… Err, I just thought that Renesmee was a mouth full so… yeah" He sighed at the end, looking at me apologizing.

I giggled. "It's okay, it's nice to once have a nickname"

"I didn't apologize, Nessie, but I'm glad you like it" He smiled mischievous.

Right, he didn't apologize. I laughed at myself and kicked myself mentally for being such a fool.

I ran my fingers trough my hair and nodded foolishly. "I-I guess I'll see you later"

"As Soon as possible, m'am" He winked, being the spontaneous guy again.

I tried not to smile so bit my lip as I walked to the door. When I was about to close it I looked at Jacob once more, who hadn't moved.

When I passed the living room where dad sat, reading his book, he looked up from it and narrowed his eyes. "Who was that guy, Renesmee?"

I looked down and played with my dress as my head went read.

"We both just went to Mr. Parker's. Alice was there too. You know how late it always gets there" He nodded in agreement.

I turned to go to my bedroom and ignored him saying something, which was very blurry. I smiled all the way to my bed and fell a sleep right a way, not even bothering to call Elena from her room to remove my dress.

* * *

I got up at 7 o'clock as usual and Elena dressed me in a morning gown. I got downstairs as Elena was still cleaning my bedroom. It was more quiet than usual.

When I got to the kitchen I heard some soft talking and my eyes immediately widened when I saw Alice with her blue eye sitting on the table with the dress she wore last night. I was pulled into her arms. I just remember I hadn't even thought of Alice last night since Jacob's eyes were on me the whole time.

* * *

_**~Review!~**_


	3. Chapter 3 What If

**_AN: _Just for the record people, and for the ones who asked or wonder, this story just popped into my mind and thinking of doing it with my two favourite Twilight characters, who I don't own, would make it even more awesome! I'm addicted to this kind of books from in the 19****th ****century and already have read a lot of them. Take Eloisa James for example, she's is my favorite writer, besides Stephenie Meyer then :D I rated this story M for later chapters 'cause I already said, Jacob wants her. Mind, body, heart and soul ; ) I also added Adventure/Action with the Romance just like in them books, only I'll have to just make up my own action story. Haha, But will Jacob still win her heart after all that misery that I STILL have to make up? X) **

**Oh and good luck with school, luckily my first day went pretty well :D And you'll immediately know what the next chapter will be all about, we'll have to learn to keep Alice' mouth shut, Haha! ****And sorry for the short chapter, next one will definitely be way longer. Much love.**

* * *

_**RENESMEE'S POV**_

I held her in my arms as she started sobbing. I was still too shocked to say or do anything. Dad that sat on the chair next to Alice', was looking down the whole time with a obviously worried expression. Then I felt some soft pounding against my chest. Alice' fists.

"How could you just leave last night? I was out there all alone! Maybe me and Jasper shouldn't have done those things and shouldn't have taken our time but you could've at least wait for me" I could see she was hurt. "Now I have bruises and only men can have that" She sighed frustrated and went to take a seat on her chair again while stroking the side of her stomach. "Maybe now Jasper won't like me anymore"

Then she suddenly looked up more exciting. "You just couldn't stay away from Mr. Black huh?"

I hadn't moved ever since I got in the kitchen. I blinked. "But Aunt Alice, what happened to your face?" I asked as I couldn't stop staring at her blue eye.

She started pouting but stopped when Edward putted the steak that lied on the table on the side of her eye where the blue spot was and she hissed.

"Alice! This looks very serious, now what the hell happened?" I almost started shouting and dad looked shocked.

Alice sighed as she turned to me and looked at me with her free eye. "Like I said, Jasper and I shouldn't have had so much fun in the first place in Mr. Parker's maze, well not that I regretted it… anyhoo! So we left very late and there were no carriages anymore, except for one. I guess it really wasn't one 'cause when we tried to get in a guy grabbed me but punched me in the face for kicking him in the guts. Of course Jasper got angry and gave him one back and they umm, started fighting I guess… the next thing I knew I was here, with Jasper comforting me, and I'll kick his ass when he comes back while he actually has to be here now, taking care of me" she pouted and moaned in pain when her brother pushed the steak harder against her eye.

"You did what in that maze" I asked confusingly.

Alice just gasped and looked at dad accusingly. "You've never talked to her about _love" _Alice asked him as she cocked her eyebrow up.

"Only moms do that, Alice" He rolled his eyes at her. I giggled. Love huh?

I was glad the mood around us turned more positive.

Later Jasper came home and she didn't even think about punishing him. I was still worried about her though, dad said she had bruises on her body too, but besides that she was okay. I just wondered why someone would do that… Not that it had never happened before.

While my parents talked to them and a too worried Elena sat next to me my thoughts wandered back to last night. How it had felt so good when Jacob held me and actually wanted to dance me. Well there never was someone who _didn't_ want to dance with me or something like that. My dad hated it. I got used to it. He had those eyes no woman could forget.

Alice stayed here so Jasper did the same for her sake. It was a peaceful day, besides Alice' whining. The next day we got mail again including a letter from the mayor that invited me and my parents to a ball this Saturday. We always got invited to those random dance balls, and since my study days are over, I go to every single one of them. Immediately when Alice found out she started complaining that I had no dress.

"I'll just find something else to wear in my room. I have plenty of other stuff that you haven't seen yet" I answered innocently, knowing Alice would win eventually.

"Pfft! No you don't. But how would you even dare to show up when Jacob Black will be there too? You better get there first"

"He's not that bad and he won't get women get to him that easy you know…"

"Have you even seen the guy? He's a God!" She whispered the last part because Jasper was in the room.

I chuckled. "But hey, how do you even know he's gonna be there?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well err" Alice shrugged. "I don't"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes you do"

"How dare you talk to me like that. I didn't say I knew"

"But why would he be there in the first place?"

She looked down on the chair I sat on. "Well… Oh You know the mayor" He and Alice were pretty close. Especially because his wife loves her. Well, who doesn't?

She's caring, protective and spontaneous. They both just couldn't shut up when they were around each other. All they care about is what other people thing of them, so Alice always helped Mrs. Cage.

Later people didn't worry about Aunt Alice that much anymore, we even got some special visitors this week from my grandparents Esmee and Carlisle. Grandpa and dad both said that Alice would be fine before she'd know it.

Once I saw them I realized how much I missed them but they couldn't stay for long.

* * *

The next day Alice made me go to our usual dress store, the only one Alice like, with my mom. Aunt Alice stayed home because she still didn't want to come outside for the world to see her blue eye, which was already better now.

I had to fit for over five or ten dressed till my mom had the 'perfect' one. You never hear me complaining.

Days passed by so quickly, just like I wanted, I spend them at home with my books and piano, which dad buyed not too long ago and before I knew it, it already was Saturday morning, and the sun was shining brightly.

I had a bright smile on my face the rest of the morning, and aunt Alice and mom knew why, but dad's face got more confused every time he looked at me. When it already was late in the afternoon I asked Nina to pull my dress on for me, even though the ball was only in a couple of hours. It looked even better on me than last time. It was a red dress and it was pink in the middle on my chest and stomach. My chest would be naked, together with my shoulders. Friends liked it more this way. Mom reassured me Jacob would like it. It seems that she's happy with my choice for men, which she wasn't every time, even though we had no idea if he was rich or poor. I barely knew him and I didn't care. We had plenty of time and I hoped he'd give me that time so that I could show him how worthy I was for someone like him.

But I didn't care, I had my eye on him. When Alice says Jacob will be there, I know he will be there. She's like a witch that knows everything. Mostly from newspapers.

He was kind of helpful and charming that Monday. And on the market too. Seeing him would complete my day. Or maybe it would just be another stupid crush like with all those other older handsome boys when I got into my puberty years…

* * *

**_~REVIEW!~_**


	4. Chapter 4 Caught

**_AN: _Here's your long chapter I promised you. Hey, I'm writing as fast as I can, and school is continuing so it'll be more complicated. I SO love to have readers ! ; )**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"Haha! Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, It's so nice to see you again" The Mayor left his other guests and came to us as soon as we got inside. He kissed my and my mothers hand and bowed for my father, who did the same for him.

"It's funny, Cullen and Cage. They both start with C's. Cullen Cage, get it?" His laughter was so loud that people in our neighborhood looked at him like he was a circus freak. I've heard that before. I looked around uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and continued like nothing happened.

We kind of already were too late to the huge room was already filled with people, wearing their black handsome suits, and some women with puffed cute dressed that many people wear at this moment.

I was starting to get hungry after some men asked me to dance with them and so I did, and some of them even asked me to keep some other times free for them, which I just couldn't refuse. Decent girls like me just want to keep them men happy.

I hadn't eaten for hours, so I carefully went to stand next to a group of people talking, and watched as every time the door of the kitchen opened when someone came out. As I stood there I made sure there weren't any people in there anymore, and made my way to my destination. Before I opened the door I turned around and saw that my parents were still with the mayor. I smirked and got inside. I inhaled the smell that overflowed me and turned around with my eyes closed. When I opened them I gasped at what I saw in the back of the kitchen. The biggest cake I've ever seen. A chocolate cake. Mom never aloud me to eat one of those chocolate ones because first of all they made you fat. Then why would they even make it for a ball?

My stomach suddenly hurt as there were these weird noises I had heard sometimes before. I shrugged and I digged in. A noticeable peace was already taken away at the side, but when I looked around there were no knifes or anything like that to cut the cake, but I couldn't wait any longer so just took a peace, which was way to big, out of it with my hand and stuffed it into my mouth.

I moaned as I closed my eyes when I let the perfect taste overwhelmed me, and my eyes practically rolled in the back of my head. Why couldn't my mom just make these things for me?

It didn't take me too long before I literally digged my face instead of my hand in the cake itself. Almost my whole face was covered with chocolate when I retreated with my mouth full, which made my jaw hurt for a while, while chewing on it, but totally worth it. As I decided I finally ate enough I turned around to lean against the counter with my back against it, still chewing, but then something black caught my blurry eye what made them open wide in shock and my heart started to race, thinking that that gorgeous man caught me with my face stuffed with chocolate cake.

"Well well, Renesmee Cullen huh? I almost didn't recognize you there" The man grinned.

I haven't moved yet and already had stopped chewing. Total silence.

"Oh sorry, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Sylvester Raven" He extended his hand towards me, but I didn't shake it once I noticed both of mine were covered in chocolate. He cleared his throat. He retreated.

"Right, that wasn't very thoughtful. Oh and before you go, you better cover up that big whole in that cake" He chuckled as he left the kitchen and gave me a bright smile.

I couldn't speak unless the cake would fall out of my mouth. "But…" My eyes widened when I realized what I had done. When the Sylvester Ravin guy tells anyone else that I didn't behave like a lady at all at a very important ball my reputation won't be as beautiful as it was all my life. A gentleman wouldn't dare. He knows who my parents were, but I never heard of him.

I went to search for a towel and wiped as much as chocolate I could find off my mouth and hands too. I checked my hair and dress once again and everything was clear. I took a deep breathe once I got back into the big room where I noticed couples were already dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

I immediately noticed Mr. Newton as he came in my direction and he was smiling brightly when he reminded me I promised to dance with him.

I spend the next hour dancing with a couple of gentlemen, what got my mind off Jacob for a bit. Wasn't he coming? The ball was already going for almost two hours, thinking I would just leave. I refused the last gentleman who asked me to dance on this slow song, just watching the other perfect couples dance, it made so jealous sometimes. Maybe me and Jacob would be like that in the future, but only if he'd be interested in me. I'll just have to prove I'm worth it, besides the money he will get when he marries me. I saw that it was already dark outside, and it was a full moon. I don't know how long I stood by that window, separated from the others, until I heard that husky voice.

"Waiting for your prince charming to come and save you, Nessie?"

"Oh" I sighed and laughed softly. He said Nessie. "Maybe"

I turned around and my smile faded when I saw him in his gorgeous black suite with a white under shirt as he was leaning against the wall nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. Just the casual style. I looked up as I smiled shyly and briefly pointed at his clothes.

"Wow" I chuckled.

He smirked as he slowly came towards me after he pushed himself of the wall. "And you…" He stroked my cheek when he got close enough. "look gorgeous" I would love to believe that when I caught him staring as my chest. Maybe a little bit lower. I blushed and cleared my throat.

He grinned but looked down embarrassed before asking "So does my lady want to dance?" He extended his hand, meaning for me to take it. But I didn't. Yet. I can't refuse him this.

"You already have kept me waiting too long" I smiled innocently and stepped towards the dance floor with small steps. When I was half way I turned around to find him standing right behind me. I had to bow my neck back for my eyes to reach his that looked amused.

"I had some other stuff to take care off before I came here for you" He said.

I smiled and put my hand in his and went to the dance floor. We again didn't take our eyes off each others. His didn't rake over my body the way the others did. His were comforting.

This song was pretty slow just like the last ones and there were only violins playing now. I didn't care what people were thinking right now that were on the side of the room or dance floor. Me with the famous newcomer, that would spread some rumors. I knew many girls just talked about him non-stop but nothing is stopping me, he'll just have to do the picking.

And again, time flew by while we danced, with a smile on my lips. His arm around my waist pushed me close to him the whole time and I didn't bother to look to the side if we could bump into someone else, but it never happened. But if it happened, I wouldn't have noticed, 'cause those eyes almost made my body go limp.

Jacob smirked.

Not much later the music stopped and people gave us an applause. Jacob leaned down so his lips were touching my hair.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

I looked into his eyes, and they still looked the same and he was smiling gently. I got a little afraid but very curious of where he was planning on taking me. I swallowed and nodded as I forced myself to smile.

He took my hand and led me away from the crowd, and I noticed people looking at us too, whatever that was about. When he brought me to the balcony on the second floor, we were all alone, and I only could hear a bit of music from downstairs. He had let go of my hand.

I stood in the middle of the balcony as Jacob left my side to lean against the railing. I immediately felt cold and lonely. More cold than it was outside now, which we were. He leaned on his hands and looked down at the people at the entrance. It took him a while before he turned back around and slowly made his way back to way. I stood there, motionless, just wondering what he would do.

"Ness.." He said my nickname like he had held his breath since we got outside. His warm breath made my hair blow in the air. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Yes?"

He looked at me, being his sensitive, quiet self again.

He looked serious again. "How old are you?"

I frowned. I was planning on saying that I was 21 or older, but I definitely don't look that old, and he would soon enough find out I lied.

"I just turned 19"

He nodded fast a couple time. "I just thought you should know that I'm turning 25 soon, and I hope you don't think I'm too old for you. With most couples age don't matter, there's mostly 10 years difference-"

"Wait a second… Most 'couples'?" I giggled as I saw his face which turned red a little. If he had my pale skin he'd be a tomato like I mostly am.

He nodded eventually. "It's an err, example"

I smiled and shrugged. He surprised me by frowning. He bit his lip like he tried not to laugh.

Jacob looked at me amusingly and he frowned. "Nessie Cullen, is that chocolate on your face?"

* * *

We both went downstairs when we noticed people were leaving. We didn't hold hands this time. I have seen mom and dad dance earlier, and now they were standing at the exit, putting their coats back on. I walked towards them and surprisingly he followed. Mom looked up and smiled even brighter when she saw the gentleman next to me. Dad cleared his throat.

"Oh hey mom. Dad. This is Jacob Black"

Jacob bowed for dad and kissed moms hand like a gentleman. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"

"Well, likewise Mr. Black, we've heard so much about you" Mom said as she smiled at me proudly. I rolled my eyes.

Dad nodded. "Umm, Renesmee, we're going back home. I assume you're coming with us" he asked as he glanced at Jacob for a second.

"Oh yeah" I blushed and nodded.

"Let me get your coat for you, Nessie" He disappeared in the room next to us.

"Nessie?" Dad asked in disgust. "Who does he think he is to call my daughter a monster" Mom cleared her throat. "You mean ours"

I rolled my eyes at them again. "He gave me that nickname because he thought my name was a mouthful" I pushed my chin up in the air, trying to sound undefeatable. "Which I agree with"

Mom chuckled. "Men"

Dad cocked an eyebrow up at her for that.

Jacob came back with my coat then and helped me put it on. We stared at each other after that. Dad put his arm around my waist then.

"Renesmee. C'mon" he insisted.

"Oh, right" I said to my dad before I turned back to Jacob. "I guess I'll see you later"

He nodded with a gentle smile. "Later"

I hesitated before going trough the exit and turned around to look at him one more time. I have no idea when that 'later' would be. He winked at me and then turned around and disappeared. The only thing I heard was our footsteps after that.

**JACOB'S POV**

It was very late and it was raining. I got my carriage and made my Black Beauty go as fast as she could. Leaving that ball late was not a good idea. I've never liked to go to balls, but this time was worth it. I was almost planning on kissing Renesmee Cullen on the balcony, but I just couldn't. She was so beautiful with the moon shining on her. The same with the sun. Now I could only wonder how she would actually _feel _like_._

I made myself leave that thought to the side when I made a sharp turn. I got all wet and I was just trying to get home to my dad. He was the reason to come here in the first place, but if he'll die, Nessie will be my reason to stay. She'll be mine soon enough. My Nessie. I just know she'll give in to me.

She will be there for me when I need her in any possible way, but I would never something against her will.

When I first met her I thought she would be a bitch like the others I had and lost right a way, but she's a keeper. She was a sweet and caring person, someone all men like us want from their wives.

I got home later. Before I returned, I have been wandering around the country ever since my mom died 7 years ago. I have only contacted my dad twice, and the third time he told me the bad news. I came here right a way, and never thought it would be that hard to accept that me and my sisters would lose our second parent within a month. We weren't even 30 years old.

I got inside after I put Black Beauty in her little barn a block away.

I found my dad sleeping on the couch with his favorite blanket wrapped around him. It used to be mine, mom gave it to me. His wheelchair stood next to the couch but I decided to let him continue his sleep. I went to my room, thinking about Nessie again. I always smiled when I was around her. Well, most of the time. Not when I thought back of the past. I haven't seen my sisters yet. Dad said they've already came to visit him, and they were already married, but only Rachel seemed happy, he said.

But I'm definitely not the guy everybody thinks I am. I am the guy Renesmee Cullen thinks I am.

* * *

~_**REVIEW!~**_


	5. Chapter 5 A Horse' Friend

_**AN: **_**Hello, Nessie& Jacob fans! Another new chapter, just the same. I unfortunately can't give sneak peeks, 'cause I don't know where this story exactly is heading to, so I don't mind getting some help ;D I'm pretty sure there'll be a happy ending. Nobody dies. I think. I once read a story where Jacob died and almost cried my own eyes out. I'm very emotional, so there's a bigger chance there'll be a happy ending… Or not? Will she chance her mind? Hmm, well, maybe you'll find out here ; )**

**AND I saw y'all liked the Jacob POV, which is pretty hard to make. And what do y'all think of some lemons in the next chap? :D Fast marriage in that kind of time and place is normal btw ; )**

* * *

**RENESMEE's POV**

I got sick and tired of waiting for him. Days turned into weeks. Every minute ticks by so slowly. Days without him were incredibly bored. Alice left, feeling horrible that she couldn't go to the ball that weekend, and now I was in this big house all alone with Elena. Nothing to do. Nothing to see besides trees and grass. There was just one thing missing.

Today Elena and I we're playing with each others hair in the bathroom, but we soon decided to go for a walk trough the forest along the river, about 10 minutes away. Elena dressed me in a yellow gown and my curly hair just runned down my back. We slowly went to the river, like we do most of the time my parents aren't home. Elena's sworn to silence. She would be an even better friend like that. I could be very possessive you know.

It was totally silent down here, and that's why I loved this place. Elena always stayed right behind me, but this time she decided to take our laundry with us, since the water was very clean. It was the Cullens' river and nobody else'. Elena cleaned our clothes as I sat on the perfectly cutted green grass. It was dry already, but I didn't mind if my gown would get dirty. The sun was on it's top now, shining brightly, which always gave me a good feeling. Soon it'd be 1810 and it'll be winter, and the sun won't be there to save me. It would be someone else. After half an hour Elena was done with our laundry and went back towards the house, sometimes running and giggling at each other.

"Oh I am so glad I have you, Elena" I admitted. She smiled brightly.

"Me too"

"Hmm"

We were silent after that. We weren't even halfway when we stopped. There were heavy footsteps not too far from where we stand. Way too heavy for a human. Then I saw something black coming from between the trees farther away. A huge horse. Elena and I both panicked.

"What the hell are red riders doing here? Those filthy big black horses don't belong in such a beautiful place. Neither do those murderers" I started panting and my heart was racing. What were they doing here? Maybe it had something to do with Alice.

"Calm down, my lady! Maybe they're just passing by" Elena assured be, trying to calming herself down with her own words. "Oh, and please, watch the language"

"Please just call me Nessie" I ignored her questioning look I said that.

When it got closer I noticed there weren't any others behind the horse and rider. The man was fully dressed in black, like they always were… But nothing red. Maybe just someone stopping by. He was in gallop so it couldn't be anything serious or necessarily. But then I recognized the face when they got closer and stopped right in front of us. He very slowly got of the horse, and when he hit the ground I sighed in relief loudly and had to lean with my hands on my knees. Elena didn't seem to notice and smiled at him and waved. "Oh, hi Mr. Black!"

Jacob nodded with a big polite smile. "Good afternoon ladies"

"Oh it in the afternoon already?" she gasped. "Oh, we haven't had lunch yet" She then kind of started running. The laundry in the box went up and down. I frowned.

"Umm, Elena? It's that way" I pointed at the opposite way of where she was going, towards the house.

She got her tomato face. And slowly started walking to the other direction. I heard Jacob chuckle and looked at him with a surprised smile.

"What are you doing here?" What a dumb question, Nessie. Gosh I already loved my nickname, I wish I would get more of those later.

He shrugged and over bridged the space between us. He grinned. "It's not too difficult to find this place when everybody already knows where you live. Your butler told me you might be here"

"You didn't answer my question"

He shrugged. "Err, I was bored"

"So you came here to have some fun?"

He cocked up an eyebrow amusingly at me and bit his lip. God that was so hot.

I turned around to where Elena went and saw her walking pretty fast not too far away so I decided to go back to the house to. "Well, you got the wrong place, nigger" I frowned at my talking.

Jacob was right beside me with his black horse and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Excuse me? Am I that black?"

Jesus punish me.

"No! It's just… I heard the word a lot. You know this city" I bit my lip.

He smiled at me. "Of course I do. I actually grew up here"

"Oh…? Then why haven't I ever heard of you? You're like, famous at the moment"

He smiled and he looked in front of him as I kept staring at him. "I guess I am. Or you have a small brain, or I was just a dumb infamous kid… Okay sorry, I didn't mean the first one… Didn't mean both of them actually"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was just kidding" He gave me a wink that almost made my knees go limp.

"First one at my house wins" I giggled and started running as fast as I can, trying not to trip. I didn't look back after that. Besides my panting and giggling there was no other noise. I got tired of getting the feeling I was running alone so turned around and my heartbeat sped up even faster when I saw him smiling at me. He suddenly just flew past me, his horse underneath him. I whined.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I slowly started jogging my way over to him to where he stopped besides Elena, who was looking at me in a funny way.

"Hey. That's. Not fair" I repeated as I suck to my knees. Jacob got off of his horse and the next thing I knew he had picked me up in bridal style. I gasp.

"Next time you should get a horse too. It's better than walking, plus you'll have another friend" He talked like nothing happened I was like a feather in his arms, which felt so good…

"But…" I started but he continued.

"Oh umm, Elena was it, right? Okay, could you just lead the horse to the house, I guess it's not too far away anymore"

I looked at him in disbelieve but he just stared in front of him. I gave in to his embrace and awkwardly put and around his neck. He smirked.

**JACOB'S POV**

As I carried Nessie to her house, I was trying to focus on something else than her breathing and her chest going up and down very fast. When she lied her arm around me I couldn't help but give in to a little smile. I walked as fast a I can, knowing my Black Beauty would be okay, and Elena wouldn't be the one leading her back to the house, but right the opposite. When I finally got there Nessie opened the backdoor of the kitchen, since I got my hands already full of her. I set her down on the table.

"Umm, I'm gonna go tie my horse to a tree in your yard if you don't mind. Just to make sure she won't escape, you know those horses"

When she nodded I went back outside walking over to Elena. She gave me a little smile as I thanked her and tied the horse to the closest tree nearby the house. I went back inside, not sure if I actually was invited or welcome here, but Nessie smiled at me when I closed the door.

She was folding up the laundry that I earlier noticed Elena had carried. But when I noticed she was still panting a little bit I couldn't take my eyes off her anymore. Her gown she was wearing was so tight that it made her breast squeeze up and together. My eyes widened for a moment when I realized. I absently walked to her and when I got closer to her, too close I guess, 'cause she turned around so that her back was against the counter and gasped and continued panting so that her every breath landed on my face. I automatically got even closer and placed my hands on both of her sides on the counter. My chest was pressing into hers and our lips were so close…

"Oh Renesmee, Look who I've got here! It's…" Elena broke the silence and immediately broke away from Nessie, which was the last thing I wanted to do at that moment, but I saw she brought some company. "…Eleanor" Elena finished softly.

There was a blonde girl with her hair tied in the back standing next to her who I guess was Eleanor. Her eyes widened as she realized what happened. She finally spoke.

"Umm, hey Renesmee. I just brought you some chicken soup, because I know you like it"

"Oh sure, we were just about to make lunch, but I guess we'll just have to warm that up then" Nessie said cheerfully.

She took the soup out of Eleanor's hands and threw it in a cooking pot to warm it up. They then all just went to take a seat around the isle and table. There was an awkward silence and then the reason I came up here popped back into my mind.

"So hey Ness, I was wondering…" I hesitated before continuing but she send me a gorgeous smile.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I was planning on checking out this new restaurant down town and was wondering if you wanted to come with me" I said smoothly, trying to sound not that exciting 'cause there were others in the room.

Her smile got even bigger. "Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay" She answered very excitingly but then she cleared her throat. "Okay, that seems cool" She continued like she didn't care but that didn't help the smile off my face. Not even when the water came out of the cooking pot and the other women shrieked, but my Nessie stayed fully calm. I hoped she was aware of our _date_ tomorrow.

* * *

_**~REVIEW!~**_


	6. Chapter 6 Full Moon's Disturber

**_AN:_ I figured y'all liked the Jacob POV's so here ya go; ) I was also dreaming that I had 20 reviews with this chapter... I'm not asking too much, Am I?**

* * *

**RENESMEE's POV**

Not too long before Jacob left my house, and huge smiles playing on our faces, my close friend gave me a ton of questions at the same time.

"Wasn't that the new guy in town? Jacob Black? He's so cute!

How long have you known him?

Is he any good in bed?

How did you even _meet_ him?"

Well, there was no way she could ever touch any of him, because he was mine and why am I so possessive?

I laughed softly and made sure Jacob was already gone. And so he was, I didn't see his horse anymore. Maybe I should get one too… A white one.

"So?" Eleanor insisted. "You haven't answered any of my answers yet"

I sighed. "Once at a time, hunny" I lied my hand on her arm, comforting her, trying to avoid another panic attack of hers. Then she suddenly murmured Jacob being my lover, obviously talking to herself and gave me an approving look. I freaked.

"Well, I know how it is like to have one. People won't stop talking if it weren't a secret, but you and Jacob… Wooh!" She pretended it was hot. "The girls would be so jealous!"

I just rolled my eyes at her. "I'm not trying to make the girls jealous… Would they hate me? I really like him"

"Ooh, soon he will be your lover, your first one! And then we can share our secrets about our lovers!" Eleanor shrieked excitingly.

I remember her telling me she had one too not too long ago. They never mention names. Well, I won't tell her anything about my relationship with Jacob. He had asked me out. That meant he was interested in me, right? There was something between us that we couldn't just avoid. The attraction. The attraction I always read in books. Grandpa Carlisle had showed me the body parts of men too, which made me more exiting. They had to empty their bladder trough it but… it had to be for something more, I guess. But I definitely ain't telling Eleanor anything.

**JACOB'S POV**

I hope she won't forget our date. Will she? But maybe she didn't even realize that it's a date. Crap, I hope she's well dressed for this then, 'cause I already went to a store to buy a new suite, Black and white, but more expensive like for all those rich bastards. Quil Ateara that used to be my best friend when I still lived here, had contacted me again not long after I came back. Now he even had come with me to pick out my costume for my date tonight.

"Jesus Christ Jake, calm the fuck down!" Quil shouted, interrupting my thought which I said out loud. The room became quiet for a moment, some people looking in their direction. When they got loud again Jacob sighed relieved.

"I'm sorry, man, it's just…"

"Just what? too exciting? I dunno man, you changed a lot since last time I saw you, but that was only days ago and before that: years!" He continued brabbling but I continued my thoughts about Nessie.

"But I've heard about this beauty, Renesmee Cullen ya say? Or rather Nessie" He grinned. I always hated that one, he was so evil sometimes. "But why so nervous dude? I mean, you've had hundreds of girls, we both actually did" He finished with a proud smile. He continued when I didn't answer but only looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Or are you just curious about how she's in bed… I bet she's a virgin!" He laughed.

"It's not like that, Quil. Things…change." We both sighed.

"Alright. Ma man. Growing up. You sound like a pussy, but" he nodded his head furiously, trying to understand. "yeah yeah dude, I understand" He smirked. "Hey, remember your first date in the 9th grade?"

"Yeah, she stood me up"

He then laughed his butt off, not caring about the other people looking. I sighed again. He still is my only best friend. That's a pretty good reason to not kick his butt.

* * *

I had already made reservations days ago, pretty much convinced the girl I was in love with would like come with me. It looked like she really would have loved to come on a date with me, with that big smile on her pretty heart shaped face.

It was almost 6. Almost time to go meet her at the restaurant. Our first date. I'll never forget this one with such a gorgeous woman. I just hoped she would actually come. I said my last name and a man led me to my table where I sat for over 10 minutes. Don't worry Jacob, I reminded myself, I was just 10 minutes too early. It got a little hot in here so I unbuttoned a few buttons of my white shirt that got a little tighter than I remembered. I started to get impatient so order some red wine.

Then I realized why I probably got so hot. Could be possible.

Renesmee got inside, and I immediately recognized her butler Joe who stood behind her. I jumped up out of my seat and almost tripped when I tried to get to her. I pulled her towards me and noticed the waiter complaining.

"She's with me" I nodded and led her to our table. I smiled gently all the time while she had a bright smile on her face. I had a hard time not kissing those lips.

"I'm glad you came" I spoke after I helped her get in her seat and received a thank you.

"Me too" She giggled and looked at the menu. "Oh they have lobster here? That's awesome!" It looked like she had a hard time breathing too.

"Yeah, I'll take that too" I said when I got back into my seat.

Then the waiter just came by and offered us a little more wine. "Oh I don't drink red wine!" Nessie spoke. My heart raced. Our date just started and already had done something stupid. I just should've asked her first. "Oh I'm so sorry. We'll have something else" I gave a signature that the waiter should leave. He complied.

Nessie then started laughing, but how longer it got, how harder she started shaking. "What?" Her face was all red but she didn't answer. "What?" I gave it a shot again but it didn't stop.

I didn't bother to look around. When she laughed, I was happy. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms. It was just so hard to avoid God's present that were on her chest, shaking together with her entire body. She finally calmed down and cleared her throat to continued to look at her menu.

"So?"

"So what?" She asked innocently.

"What was that for?"

"Oh you better get the waiter back, Jacob, I drink wine, just not red wine" she winked at me and I just winked the waiter over here to order our lobster and white wine.

Our night went perfect. We laughed, we talked. She laughed. It was already past 8 o'clock when she decided to leave, not wanting to go home in the dark. I respected that and paid the bill. Like usual, it was silent in the horse carriage. What surprised me was my sweet Nessie taking my hand after she sat next to me instead of at the opposite side of the room. Her hands were sure as hell cold, so I warmed both of her hands up. She smiled at me, and her white teeth shined in the darkness. We got to her home and I opened the door. Almost all the lights in her house on the second floor were out, accept those downstairs.

I walked her to the door, hoping Joe wouldn't come and open the big white door to disturb our perfect time together, but now it was time to let her go again, and I didn't know when I would see her again. But she didn't move. She stood there, staring at me like I was a god. Well hell, maybe I was.

"When will I see you again?" Her melodic voice asked.

I shrugged but didn't say anything. After that she went to stand on the tip of her toes, making clear what she wanted. I wasn't being nice to make her do the first step I guess so I slowly leaned down until we breathed onto each others faces. My lips then stroked hers and it just made me kiss her before I realized what I was doing. Hers were so soft.

My hand automatically went towards her hair and took a fist full of it. She moaned softly onto my lips. Only if I could make her do that all day long. And louder that'd make me fully satisfied. Her lips pressed against mine a little bit harder and I went for it.

My other arm pushed her body to mine. If she could just feel how my poking hard on problem was one for me. She pulled me closer with her arms around my neck and did the most magical thing by opening her lips for me. I figured that was enough for our first kiss so I pulled back after one more soft kiss and she whined.

"Don't worry, my Nessie, I'll let you know when you could see me again" I smirked and got back to the carriage. When I closed the door I saw her shocked expression, but there luckily was a smile playing on her lips. I smirked.

* * *

I sighed when I paid the driver and got to my house. All the lights where out. Except one this time, which was so unusual. I frowned as I got inside. I didn't see a clue of my dad in the living room or in the kitchen so I figured he was already a sleep after I checked his room, where he lied in bed. Then I saw the light shining out of the other room.

Then what made my heart race, something made of glass fell of the floor and broke. I figured the staining noise would've came from that room. I ran inside dad's study and heard someone grunting.

"Who is here?" I groaned.

Out of nowhere, this guy pushes me aside, against the wall very hard. Which hurt badly. There's gonna be a bruise. The unknown guy ran down the stairs as I chased him, but I already figured I wouldn't catch him in time when he got outside. This guy is so fast that he could beat me man. Now who the hell would brake into our place. In our neighborhood?

He ran out the street when I sat down panting like a dog. Since it was dark and there was a full moon tonight, he just looked like a strip figure. He's lucky I didn't got the chance to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

_**~REVIEW~**_


	7. Chapter 7 The New God

**AN: God, I am so happy I have y'all readers! Okay I have to admit the conversation between Jacob& Quill was just like they talk in these times as in their wolfpack, so I guess I'll keep it decent again, 'cause there's only a small chance people talked like that back then… And y'all are curious for what'll happen later in this story, : ) The action will come soon enough with lemons ; )**

* * *

**RENESMEE'S POV**

My morning went like always. Elena woke me up by opening the curtains and let the sun come in and made me groan. She makes me put my dress on too tightly, which I slightly got used of. My parents were already eating breakfast, actually having no clue that I went out with Jacob last night.

And suddenly everything came back. I went on a date yesterday. With the one who I had a crush on, but I was hoping it wouldn't just stay that way. Maybe it could become something more. I just… The spark between us yesterday, and a lot of other days, it just grew stronger. But I could still feel the thin wall between us, he wasn't coming fully clean. I hope he lets that one down very soon.

At breakfast my parents, Joe, Elena and myself talked about the tour dad's friend was willing to give to all of his friends in his new, big house. A house everybody could only dream of. Elena made me fit my newest dressed for the next couple of hours. I just had so sit there and let her do all the work while my breast get squished. My mom came to check on us once in a while, but where she and dad went those other times… God knows where.

Elena left my room later after she cleaned up our mess, and I jumped on the bed in my white, tight dress until I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I moaned.

"My lady, it's Joe, I just received something that's for you" Right after he said that I jumped back up and ran for the door.

I smiled when I saw Joe with a letter in his hand. "Yes? What is it?" I asked. Probably too exciting 'cause Joe cocked his eyebrow up.

"Just a letter, Renesmee"

"Oh please, call me Nessie" I took the letter from him and unwrapped it fast.

"Like the loch ness monster?"

"Oh sure, whatever you want. I'll see you downstairs" I closed the door in his face without actually caring and read the words that were written in a funny way.

'_Meet me at the museum in town._

_Love, Jacob.'_

I almost shrieked as I put the letter down on my desk, but couldn't help but read it again. He wanted to see me again. And he has such a beautiful handwriting…

I laid the letter in the drawer of my desk and ran downstairs. He didn't mention when, so I'll just have to go the museum right a way.

"Hey where are my parents?" I asked Elena who was in the kitchen.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Why? Is it Jacob again?" She asked curiously.

"You got me, Elena" I grinned. "Look, just tell mom and dad that I went to town and I will be back before they'll know it"

"I guess so. But don't worry, _'Nessie',_ I got your back. Sworn to silence, remember?" She gave me an evil smirk and I nodded but couldn't keep myself from giggling.

"Hey, are you wearing that dress?"

I panicked and looked at it. "Oh, shouldn't I?"

"Of course you should, silly! Now, hop hop! Don't make him wait" She practically pushed me out of the house and I went straight towards the museum, not hesitating one second.

I was walking so fast some people looked at me, but I didn't give them a glance. I had my big smile on my face and couldn't wait to see Jacob again. This secretly meeting was kind of exciting, but I didn't exactly know what it was for. Maybe he missed me. Maybe there was something wrong. I didn't care, I just wanted to see his face again. He said he'd let me know when we could see each other again, and now was the time.

The museum got into sight and now I was running and panting. I noticed it was getting cold 'cause I wasn't wearing my woolen jersey as I usually did at this weather, but I forgot all about it when I got to the building.

I saw my reflection in a window and stopped for e moment. I looked like a lost lonely girl. My hair wasn't tied together or braid like the usual, so it hung everywhere, but my dress looked perfectly fine. But I didn't care, as long Jacob accepted me for who I am, and not for my money, like the other guys do. He isn't like that.

When I saw the entrance of the building I started walking slowly towards it. People were walking in and out, intertwining their arms. My heart raced faster with every step. Nobody had noticed me yet. I smiled though, until a big hand pulled me to the side, making me trip…

I shrieked put something pulled me up. I was pulled into a room trough a small door, and decided to scream for help until I heard the man shushing me with my nickname.

"Oh dear Jesus Christ and Maria, you scared me Jacob!" I gasped and slapped him on his chest, obviously not hard enough to hurt him.

He laughed as he watched me. I leaned against the cold wall in this tiny room as I panted but my heart was still going a million miles an hour. But then he slowly came to me like he was approaching his prey. I giggled and he took me in his arms tightly so I immediately felt safe again. He had that dangerous look in his eyes, and a part of me kind of got afraid of it, but the other part just made me want him even more. I laid my head on his chest again until my thought came back to reality.

"But really, where are we?" I looked around.

He just shrugged. "I found this room when I was a kid, so I never had to pay to get in here, just come here and you'll see the museum for free"

"You really had a curious nose huh?" I smiled and looked behind me, and he took his chance to kiss my neck.

I shivered. Of course not because it was cold. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck once I noticed he going to keep his head there and closed my eyes. He fits there perfectly. I started giggling furiously when I felt his tongue on my earlobe, which made him look up.

"And you're a dog too?" I laughed.

It seemed to offend him when he let me go while sighing, but one arm stayed on my waist, and I immediately regretted what I said.

"Jacob…" He stopped me by giving me the softest kiss on my lips, other than last time. I felt his lips curl and he sent me an amusing look.

"Now, do you want to check out the museum for free?"

"Jacob, are you sure we won't get caught…?"

"Don't you trust me?" His breath blowed in my face and I gasped.

"O-of course I do Jacob!" I assured him and he smiled.

"Come on then" He opened the door and we got into a dark hall, and his arm tightened around me as he kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Jacob? I can't see…"

"Don't worry" he whispered. "I'll protect you" I was betting he was smirking.

It took us a while to find the way to a room in the museum where statues were standing all over the place. It was all dark and I tripped, but of course Jacob catched me before I was even close to hitting the floor. After that we held each other even closer.

People didn't notice us, but I'm sure some young girls around my age couldn't keep their eyes to them selves. He kept my arm intertwined with his as he led me around the small museum. Sure I have seen bigger, but this tour I got was better and more amusing than others. I actually still didn't know why he did it.

When we got to the exit we saw it was raining. Many people were running and some had their umbrella's securing them. I looked at Jacob who looked to be deep in his thoughts. He then took my hand in his tightly and I gasped at the warmth there, and he pulled me in the rain. "

"Jacob! What are you…" I asked, but I suddenly started screaming automatically at the cold of the rain.

He was just laughing and pulling me with him trough several streets. We were both panting when we came to a stop and he was smiling at me while I just tried to catch my breath.

"What. Was. That for?"

He rubbed my back carefully. "Don't worry, we'll take my horse from now on"

"Oh" I then noticed we were a big barn and it definitely smelled like horses and straw. You could hear a few horses whinny softly. "I've never seen this place before"

Jacob took me to his black horse who I remembered, and she was standing there quietly.

I remember I was soaking wet, and so was Jacob. He started to take care of his horse and whatever he needed to do. He was all wet and seeing his muscles trough his shirt… wow. He was just… perfect. Then he dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Sure"

He smiled back at me and helped me in my seat on the horse' back. We got out of the barn in gallop. Luckily the raining had stopped. I smiled and laid my head on his back and held on to him for dear life, a bit afraid I might fall of the horse. I've only done this when I was a kid, but I still don't remember why I stopped doing it. The wind blowed in my hair and I liked it. I thought of nothing else than the smell of the gentleman in front of me.

We came to a stop a while later, at a place I didn't know. He helped me out of my seat again and led my inside a pretty normal house. _'Black' _there stood on the front door. Now there was a possibility he was after my money, 'cause if you look at the house, he wasn't rich. But not poor either.

"Umm yeah, this is where I lived when I actually still lived here" he said awkwardly while running his fingers trough his hair, which made water drops fall on the ground or on his jacket. "Now it's just my dad. I don't really have any other place to stay at so" he continued, and I just looked at him and then around the room.

It looked pretty comfy… and homy. I smiled at him and he seemed to sigh in relief.

"So does that mean your not staying long?" I asked slowly and carefully.

He took a deep breath and what was supposed to be laughter, seemed to make him sadder. "I don't practically have made plans yet, but I'll be staying here for a long while. As far as I know"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say, as I was still what he said. I would be lonely again when he would leave…

He still hadn't looked straight at me since we've been here, so I carefully stepped closer to him. I thought men always took the first step. He really most be special.

Once I got close enough he turned to look at me and I saw the little sparkles in his eyes as he took my hand.

Then just like last night he bend down a bit too slowly for me, and his hand already was in my hair once his lips touched mine. I immediately reached for him and pressed my hands in the back of his neck so that I'd have a better angle of his perfect lips. He pulled back for just one second to look at me, but I pulled him back to my lips, cause they were getting cold without his warm ones.

From then, I knew that I just could not go on without him. He has been the one I've been waiting for. If the feeling only was mutual…

We were both panting and it got more loud every time we released our lips to catch our breath or to bend our head. I realized we were kiss-dancing too, we couldn't stand still but suddenly I was pushed in to the wall and I groaned.

"Oh shit, sorry"

"No no, don't stop" I whined and he smiled at my reaction.

While we continued and our kiss getting more deeper, faster and rougher, his hand traveled down towards my chest and stroked the side of my breast.

No one has ever touched me like that before, just once, against my will, but this time I really enjoyed his hands, and mostly his lips.

A total shocked when I felt my panties were wet and something around that same height was pressing into me, and it made my panties ever wetter. I kind of thought that only happened when you peed your pants, but I was pretty sure I didn't.

I pressed myself against him so roughly I'm pretty sure he would fall, but I was the one who did and he stepped back right after he had touched my breast. Luckily not nude breast.

He did the last thing I wanted to happen and let me go.

"Ness" he panted, and it make me want him even more. He is the new god.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked worried, afraid I might have hurt him.

"What are you… God, you were… amazing"

"Then what's wrong?"

He laughed, which made my hair blow back, but it didn't look like it.

"Ness… Do you really want this? I mean, from my point of view, you look so young, maybe not quite ready for this. For the real world"

"Real world?"

"Like we just did I mean-"

"But wasn't I making it clear"

"I'm sorry, I just… You're really special and…" he continued panting. "I don't want to do this unless I know you're mine"

I gasp.

* * *

_**~REVIEW~**_


	8. Chapter 8 Concidering You

_**AN:**_** Sorry for a very late update. I usually update every week, you most have noticed, but let's make this one an exception. Hope like this one : )**

* * *

RENESMEE'S POV

The ride back home was like an eternity, which made me think of a lot of stuff.

Once Jacob Black said those words, my whole world just spinned. Not in a bad way, but not in a good way either. I mean, wasn't I too young for this? For _him_? He could get so much more from someone else. If I would let myself fall in his arms, there could go nothing wrong, right? He told me he'd protect me and I believed him. Rather with all my heart. But could I just commit to all of this?

He said he'd give me my time to think if I was still hesitating, but I couldn't let him wait for too long. Maybe he wouldn't want me anymore then. He would be out of town by then, I guess.

I just didn't want to lose someone who made my life worth living, and made my days shine with sunlight. His sunlight. And every time I see him, I just smile without even noticing how much he cheered up my day by then..

I'd make my decision by this weekend, and we'll see each other at Mason's house, who had his own park. Many people would be there, that wouldn't be a problem, but maybe it'd be suspicious. I'd rather not make it public. And I've never met Mason, but dad just has a ton of 'friends'. He hates most of them. Mostly because who weren't rich tried to get me into marrying them.

My mom and dad didn't even notice I was gone, and my day continued like always. Without excitement. Bored. In peace. Would it ever even change?

But that night I couldn't catch my sleep, 'cause the same thought kept flying trough my head. And especially Jacob.

I mean, what could I miss? It would be the right choice. I would make the right choice. Yes, I'd to that by Saturday but now I just had to focus on other things, like err… Oh who am I kidding, I just have to get another dress. For Saturday. For Jacob.

I got nervous when I even thought of it. I could already hear my heart pounding…

* * *

I had never gotten that kind of vision.

_Eyes - brown, brown - just as dark and brown as chocolate I liked to eat. The eyes of a philosopher, perspicacious and even so concentrated._

_Or the eyes of a warrior. A winner. _

I woke right after that. Almost surprised I was alone.

From the spot where I sat in my big bed, I looked around in the comforting room, to the black curtains that covered half of the window. The wind behind the window there was making soft noises. Whispering. The fireplace gave me a beautiful sight on the room. It was in the middle of the night, the hours that balanced between two days. Luckily everything was fine, nothing had changed.

But still, something did had changed.

Once my heartbeat calmed down I pulled the sheets around me tighter and so I thought about the gorgeous face in my dreams. The man of my dreams. All the details were printed in my mind. He could give me an important change. That thought wasn't uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes again and continued with my dream. My_ dream. _Could I make my choice by Saturday?

* * *

I hurried inside the big house with Alice. I just had to run a whole minute in that stupid rain. I just had my hair all done and Alice' too, but I'm sure it was okay, no mirror I needed, 'cause or hair was done by one of the best professionals hairdressers in town. There were only a few, so that's why they only were reachable for rich people.

Once we got inside I immediately smiled when I saw couples dancing the waltz on the dance floor, but most people were just on the side watching, which I was planning on doing too. If I was right, Mason would've hired those dancers. He likes to be enter taint.

The door guards took our coats and we were welcomed by Mason enthusiastically.

"My darling!" Alice got squished by dad's friend and they hugged each other a little too long. I cleared my throat and Mason's head shot up.

"Oh Miss Cullen, it's been so long since I've last seen you." He bowed for me, politely, right the opposite of what I surprisingly just saw a minute ago. I smiled politely at Alice' friend anyway.

"Surprisingly I have to say you're right, yes." I nodded.

"Say, isn't your dad here yet?"

"He said he'd come later"

There was a silence after that. Of course Alice spontaneously reacted and started building a conversation about who knows what hairdresser in town.

I excused myself and made my way between the people that were drinking whine, and looked at the dancers, who were like professionals. I started searching the crowd, suddenly turning nervous, and my thoughts remained with Jacob once again. I'd just have to live with that. Then a familiar face popped out of the crowd and looked my way. The eyes that had smiled at me scornful but not in a bad way.

_Well hello there Sylvester Raven. Not so tuff now are you?_

I smiled at him mischievously and he saw it. I turned my back on him right a way, not wanting to see his reaction, either if it was good or evilly.

I absently went to the back of the house where I had a great view. It was a habit of mine to search the place, but this time I wasn't alone. At the other side of the big room I had a great view on Jacob too. He was sitting in a chair, and it looked like he sat very comfortable. What I also noticed is that it wasn't just Jacob, but another bunch of people who I just noticed a second ago. of course people would be all over the house, which wouldn't give us any privacy, so that would just have to wait.

I continued to look out the window but Jacob wouldn't leave my mind, and I could feel his eyes piercing in my back. I exhaled loudly and looked at the rainbow not too far away from the house. You couldn't see the small drops of rain 'cause the raining obviously almost had stopped, but the sun was shining brightly. It always gave me a good feeling about today.

By the time I got myself out of my thoughts I heard Alice shout my name like a maniac, telling me they had some gorgeous statues.

"I'm coming, aunt Alice!"

* * *

After we finally finished our personal tour from Mason, I gathered my thoughts.

_You'll have to face Jacob at some point of the day… Then why don't let it be now?_

I took a deep breath. Of course I had seen him wandering around the house, sometimes staring at me and made my head go tomato. Alice then smirked at me once she noticed what was going on.

I couldn't just ignore him so stared back at him, without a clue on my face but added a gentle smile, hoping he wouldn't worry too much. About everything.

Later Mason offered to show us his huge backyard too, and Alice happily agreed.

It took us forever to see the whole yard and pretty beautiful forest behind it, which ended at a big river. Once we finally started to walk back to the house I got backed up in line, and eventually I went as half as fast as the ones who were walking while chatting excitingly. I wish I had that feeling…

"You're such a little witch do you know that?" Jacob asked from behind me.

I looked up at him surprisingly, realizing he had been walking behind me the last 5 minutes. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing you, Nessie" _Nessie. _I almost got used to that name. he could say it like that and I'd just do everything for him. We talked like that like nothing had happened that last day.

Then he took me by surprise and took my hand. He was looking at me with those soft gentle eyes again. I now would've said say to anything he would ask right now. But he didn't speak for a long time. The other people were out of sight by now, luckily.

"Ness?" he finally asked, hesitating with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes?" I said carefully and we came to a stop.

There were no words after that anymore. He turned to me and stroked my cheekbone for a long while, while his eyes held mine. Enough said, enough looking. Everything was done now. I had made the right choice, and he saw it right there. Nothing else mattered. He suddenly took me in his arms and buried his face in my hair, making me enjoy the feeling. I wanted him as a part in my life, and I wanted to be in his. So let it be. I smiled brightly and he turned his face to look at me.

"You're my Nessie now" he whispered and softly kissed me on the lips.

I practically whined when he let me go and gently just laid my arm on his. He watched Eleanor and her stepbrother, Riley, -whom I've met before-, and I prepared myself. They must've seen us right there, together.

I saw Riley smiling bitterly at us while Eleanor had something more like a confused expression.

"Umm, hey Renesmee" she greeted hesitatingly. "your aunt got worried 'cause we couldn't find you anymore. So she figured you we're here…" she continued slowly, saying it like one of us was stupid and looked from me to the loving man beside me.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" I started apologizing and noticed Riley smiling amusingly but got cut off.

"Let's just get back to the house okay?" she insisted and turned back around, followed by her brother. She intertwined their arms.

Jacob sighed and gave me an arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

I woke up early in the morning as usual, with Elena opening my curtains. The sun wasn't shining as brightly anymore since winter was getting closer. It felt like on of those mornings again, a normal one, but something had changed… My mind will be cleared by noon.

I got dressed into my morning gowns, surprisingly very exciting and happy. I didn't tie my curly morning hair together this time, but let it flow over my back. For once feeling alive, like I was shining brightly.

Me and Elena went down the stairs and the most beautiful man was awaiting _me_.

He smiled and extended his hand, meaning for me to tame it like we were about to dance. I took it and he swirled me around which made me giggle. Everything he did made me _smile_. Like I was worth it.

_Oh, my Jacob._

* * *

**REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9 One And the Same

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Maybe this was a dream but I was willing to live it.

Now knowing that Jacob wanted me made me exciting, but now I just had to find out in what kind of ways he wanted me.

He took me out that night, showing me places around London that I've never even heard of before. Many people were playing their music on the streets, mostly tourists. Mostly with guitars or violins. Typical, but Jacob seemed to have fun by that. People around us danced, so we did too. He actually made me, being embarrassed about my 'dancing' but we had fun. The fun I never had in a way too long time. God, if everyone would know how happy he made me right then… especially my parents. But I'd have to wait for that. They already hated it when a rich man asked me to dance or something.

And he obviously was taking things slow. Since the day I I said what I wanted, he didn't even push me against a wall and kiss me roughly like I wanted. Not caring if it was new for me, I wanted to experience it together with Jacob. And by his actions he did not too long ago, I was pretty sure he wanted it too. But his hold, his attitude,

And right there in my dreams, we fitted perfect with each other.

But now we just couldn't tell anyone. Not yet. But I especially was afraid of what people might think. And I was glad Jacob agreed to do the same.

Home was just the same, only that just that Elena knew about us, so I had to share most of the things with her. She was the only girlfriend I trust in times of these.

My mom and dad were also talking about going to Scotland. My mom already had most of her dresses packed, 'cause they decided tog go in a few days already. They didn't know how long they'd stay, especially because they worried about me being alone here. So I decided that this could give me more time with Jacob.

So later that day Jacob came to visit me, and it sure wasn't the first time he had done this, but I really appreciated it.

"So is it official that your parents are going to Scotland?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh please, whole London is talking about it"

I sighed. How people found out those things in such a short time, seriously, it was getting a little creepy. I just ignored it.

"They're leaving this weekend" I sighed.

"So how is a girl like you going to survive it here, in this house, all on her own?" he asked with my favorite smirk on his face.

"I still have Elena, remember?"

He looked down. "Oh. Right"

We sat in my backyard for a while saying nothing, as Jacob continued to stare into space, I watched him and couldn't help but wonder what was going trough his mind.

"Remember when I told you an old friend of mine offered me a place to stay in his villa?" he suddenly asked.

I nodded.

"If you ever get umm… lonely… or bored, you know where to find me" he said awkwardly, but all I could think of is of how cute he looked right then. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Of course, Jacob. You'll be the first to know" He still wasn't looking at me. Second actually. Elena would be there the whole time and if I would stay with Jacob like he offered me to, she'd have to come with me.

I sighed.

Jacob left with a kiss on my head in the afternoon like he did the past few days so I waited for my parents while helping Elena and our cook with dinner. They decided to go the day after tomorrow, as fast as possible, since there was a storm coming. So I guess winter would give us a lot of bad nights this year.

I send Jacob a note that he wouldn't have to come the next two days, just in case. I knew my dad wouldn't like it if he saw a guy like Jacob.

We spend next the day packing up all the things my parents needed for the next few weeks, and with that, I kept my mind off Jacob the whole day. He only came back in my dreams like I wanted.

It was hard seeing my parents leave, 'cause we've never been apart for more than a day before. I guess I just had to grow up.

It seemed like hours instead of just one before they left in the morning. It was colder than usual and most of my clothes for the winter were getting to small. Elena and I would be definitely be taking care of that soon enough. I sighed as I got inside. Now the next few weeks in this house would be the most boring ones, unless…

"My lady!" I could recognize that high pitched voice everywhere.

"Elena, I told you to call me N-"

"Someone's waiting for you in the backyard" she smiled widely. Of course.

"Thank you, Elena" I said quickly before I went to take my coat and a scarf, and ran to the back.

I put on my coat, but suddenly didn't want to continue with my scarf when I saw Jacob's huge stature not too far away. He still had his back to me as I opened the door with my scarf still in my hand and I ran to him. As I got closer he heard my footsteps and turned around with his biggest smile on his face. I ran right into his arms and before I realized I was pushed against a tree, out of site.

He started kissing me by giving me little pecks, but I got a little impatient, so laid my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Our lips crashed into each others, rougher than ever before, just the way I wanted. I sucked on his lower lip that was between my lips and earned a growl from him. It turned me on that I could make him feel this way. The way lovers make each other feels, but we weren't there quite yet.

I got so into and enjoyed it very much until he pulled back to catch his breath, that flowed over my face, which made me close my eyes and made my hair blow out of my face.

"Nessie…" he breathed.

"Yes?" I asked before gently pushing my lips against his temple.

His breath hitched. "God… You _have _to stop doing that to me" And then I felt his arousal, very big arousal, against my stomach, and gasped at the size of it. Oh, I only realized it after a while what he was talking about.

I giggled.

"You don't know what you do to me. Even if you just _look_ at me" he breathed in my neck, giving me the chills, and bit my lip. "But I think you should go back inside" I frowned at him. "_Before _they think I abducted you" he insisted.

Suddenly Jacob's offer was wandering in my mind again and I him closer to me.

"I'll come stay with you" I blurted out without second thoughts.

He looked confused for a second. "You mean at, like, Embry's villa. Right?" I couldn't help but bite my lip as I saw him looking at them, and nodded.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked mischievously.

"This" I answered simply. I brushed my fingers over his lips which made him close his eyes.

"So you're really sure about this?"

"Don't you want me to?" I asked innocently.

"O-of course!" he almost shouted.

"See? Now when do I come?"

"Like, now?" he asked surprisingly. I just nodded with a wide smile on my face.

He then pointed at the house and it looked like he was trying to find something to keep me here, but still, I wanted to go and be with him. "Oh, our cook can get a paid vacation, or if you'd prefer her to cook for us I can take her with me together with Elena" I talked myself out of it with a smile.

"Oh! And I'm gonna go pack my stuff right now. You can pick me up tomorrow morning, is that alright with you?" He only had to give me a little nod to have me squeal in delight.

I heard him sigh behind me as I practically ran back to the house, our intimate moment finite and forgotten.

* * *

The next day I was so excited and hyper from the day before. Elena and I packed our stuff the whole afternoon after that. She had to hear all my blabbering about Jacob and I being together, and that this was a dream coming true, and I especially couldn't wait until it was night. Already the thought of him and me made me-

"Nessie! Jacob is here!" I heard Elena's voice from downstairs.

I just spend the last hour trying to figure out what Jacob would like the most with my hair, but now all he could do was accept me for who is was. And my hair was still the same. It always curled and there was nothing to do about it.

Elena helped me with my last suitcase down the stairs as I noticed Jacob waiting in the hall. It seemed to fascinate him, seeing me sweat because of that stupid suitcase that had most of my dressed in, but mostly because I was nervous. Nervous for meeting his friends. Nervous for… us.

"Let me take that" Jacob took my suitcase and I tried not to pant while catching my breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I followed them outside to where I saw the carriage' driver put the last suitcase in his carriage, and took mine too.

"C'mon" Jacob kissed my cheek, which made my face go tomato, and led me to the next carriage with his hand on my lower back.

Elena got in first, then Jacob helped me in with a soft smile.

After what seemed like an hour I noticed we were surrounded by trees and green land everywhere, and the villa was coming into sight. The ride seemed to last longer, 'cause Jacob was almost literally making me melt with his eyes as he just sat across from me, staring, with Elena next to me. I took a deep breath when our carriage came to a stop and saw that the other one was already leaving after dropping off our luggage.

Jacob helped Elena and myself out like the gentleman he was, and I noticed a handsome man coming up to us who I guess was his friend Quil.

"Jacob! I'm glad you came, man" he said and he hugged him tightly.

"Umm, Quil? I don't know how tuff I look, but I still need some air though" Jacob gasped and pretended to choke in his grasp.

"Yeah, I love those times" he grinned before he turned to us. "And which one is our lucky woman Renesmee?"

"Umm, me, sir" I said shyly.

He smiled widely and looked at Jacob with a smirk before turning back to me. "Well" he said while taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles. "it sure is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Quill Ateara" he winked.

"Likewise Quil"

Jacob cleared his throat. "Okay umm, let's go inside and meet the rest shall we?" he gave me his arm. I smiled up at him.

"I'd love that"

I heard some soft voices down the hall when we got inside, and the door suddenly opened.

"Well, look who came" someone said with sarcasm in his voice, but his look was soft enough to see he was just joking. He stood up and gave Jacob a knock on his shoulder. "Good to have you back" he continued and Jacob nodded. Then he got hugged again by another friend. It surprised me how they all looked alike. Russet skin. Big and muscular…

"I think it's pretty obvious you missed me Embry, but now you got to let me go" Jacob said jokingly. Embry finally released him from his tight hug. Oh they we're definitely all the same.

"Right, women in the room" he smirked turning to me and Elena.

Jacob cleared his throat. "This is Renesmee and that's her maid Elena" Embry quickly but politely kissed the knuckles of my hand and took Elena's hand to kiss it too.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you, Elena" his voice was horse and Elena giggled. Jacob and I cocked our eyebrow up at the same moment.

"Likewise, sir" she smiled.

"Please, call me Embry"

She smiled brightly and I noticed he didn't let go of her hand. When I looked at Jacob curiously he just gave me an amusing, more an amazing, smile and winked.

* * *

As the hours passed, I unpacked my luggage first and got to know Jacob's friends, Seth, Quill and Embry. They were all the same, which is pretty logically if when you grow up together. They were all smart, funny and gentlemen's, especially Embry who Elena seemed to like very much. After dinner we ended our day in the living room and I was safe in Jacob's arms the whole time.

While everybody was busy talking, Jacob's breath suddenly brushed against the skin in my neck which made me shiver as usual. He kissed me there and whispered something in my ear. Just in case I needed him, he said. I looked up at him when he eventually pulled back and gave him the most longing look.

With that he helped me find back my room, that was next to Elena's, and because this house was just so big!

He left with a deep and passionate kiss before I could even get inside, leaving me there breathless. I sighed before getting into my room and putting my nightgown on, ready to go to bed. But as I laid in bed with the candle as the only thing that gave light, I tossed and turned, not able to get Jacob and what he said to me on the couch earlier out of my head.

I stared at the ceiling when I figured I wouldn't got some sleep anyway and I considered my options. I could just lay here, do nothing and wait till tomorrow or make some use of Jacob's words.

When I just couldn't handle it anymore I just jumped out of bed and got my ass out of that room. Jacob told me to go to the floor above where my room was and take the second left. When I got closer to where I thought his room was, I heard some voices, and then Jacob's laugh. I walked towards it a little faster and looked inside the room. He was with his friends and I noticed what they were playing. Snooker. I decided to not interrupt them and continue my way to his room like I planned. If I remembered his words right his room was the last one on the left and got inside.

I guess I was right 'cause I saw some clothes of him that I remember all too good laying on the bed. But they all pretty much wore the same stuff, so I'll just have to wait and see. I laid myself on the very comfortable bed, not taking the time to get under the comforter and waited while I still heard the laughing coming from down the hall.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I am VERY sorry for letting you guys wait, but since i don't have many readers it doesn't hurt. Just so you know, I'm not quiting with this story, and it's far from done! ; ) ****BTW: Starting next chappie I might not do POV's anymore. And pretty please: REVIEW! :D**

**_Warning: _There's a pretty big chance there are lemons in the next chapter.**


End file.
